


Puffy Paw

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Dating, Dialogue, Drabble, Flirting, Funny, Happy Ending, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: where Auror Harry feels a headache coming, arguing with Draco Malfoy. Short, Fluffy, daring Draco, and by the end Auror Harry is willing to admit that spending his time arguing with Draco might not be the worst thing ever.





	Puffy Paw

Draco: Go on Potter, what do you see?

Harry: Er- well –

Draco: **Say it!**

Harry: It's a –

Draco screamed: PAW! Why is there a paw where my hand should be?

Harry: Because you were cursed –

Draco: And why was I cursed?

Harry sighed: Because I was standing next to you.

Draco: Ruddy Potter and his fame!

Harry spluttered: Fame?!

(Draco calls being chased by dark wizards all the time fame?!

But as always, Draco pretended to hear nothing.)

Draco: Tell me Potter, how many famous pawed potioneers have you heard of?

Harry: None?

(Harry hasn't been keeping check after any famous potioneers, but it seemed like the answer Draco was fishing for.)

Draco: None!

Harry: Hermione said it'll go away after three days –

Draco: I heard what Granger said! First of all – why are we taking her word for it? She's not even a healer –

Harry: She's Hermione! (Harry disagreed heatedly, as though that was explanation enough – and it was. But Draco wouldn't be calmed down.)

Draco: And secondly – how am I supposed to brew potions for the next three days with a PAW!

(Draco nearly shoved it into Harry's glasses.

Harry really wanted to pet it; it looked so _cute_. Not that he'd dare tell Draco that.)

Harry: I'll make this right – I'll lend you my hand until yours comes back.

Draco spluttered: You'll spend three days by my side helping me brew potions? _Because I stood near you?_ Have some self respect Potter you're a wizard!

Harry: Draco, choose what to be angry at, otherwise I really can't find a way to settle this argument.

Draco: Look here Potter I hardly want your useless arse near my potions – we did take this subject together at Hogwarts in case you forgot – you'll ruin everything –

(Harry rubs his temples, trying to quiet his headache – the type that only Draco manages to cause.)

Draco: So instead give it some use and help me for the three nights – hardly anything I can do with a paw – your arse on the other hand –

Harry blushed violet: Er –

 

That day Auror Potter saw a civilian in need, and bravely answered the call.

 

 

THE END ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find [SheRipper-fanficer](https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want!


End file.
